Torment (move)
Torment (Japanese: いちゃもん Falsely Accuse) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. It has been TM41 since Generation III. Effect Generations III and IV Torment prevents the target from selecting the same move for use twice in a row. If a Pokémon has selected the move it used last turn and becomes affected with Torment, it may still use the move this turn (even if it moves after the user of Torment). If the target can only use one move (e.g. is holding a Choice item, only has one move with PP, is under the effect of , etc.), the target will be forced to use every second round. Struggle is not affected by Torment; if a Pokémon has run out of PP for all of its moves, it can continue to use Struggle. Moves such as will still be fully executed under the effects of Torment. Generation V onward Torment can now be reflected with . Pokémon that know Torment are banned from participating in films at Pokéstar Studios. Torment does not work on Pokémon under the protection of . Torment can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , , and ) to give an extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. A Pokémon affected by Torment can upgrade a status move into a Z-Move even if it used that move during the previous turn. Torment does not prevent the target from repeating its most recent move via . If powered up by a Darkinium Z into Z-Torment, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |Torments the foe and stops successive use of a move. Prevents the foe from using the same move in a row. }} |It enrages the foe, making it incapable of using the same move successively.}} |Torments the target. Stops successive use of a move. Prevents the target from using the same move in a row. }} |The user torments and enrages the foe, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row.}} |The user torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 16 |9}} By TM }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Instead of prohibiting a move from being used twice in a row, Torment seals the last move the target used. If a user's move is sealed by Torment, it will remain sealed until the user moves to the next floor. Description |Prevents the targeted Pokémon, while it remains on the floor, from using the last move it used.}} |Prevents the target from using the last move it used. The effect persists as long as the target remains on the floor.}} | }} |It seals the move the enemy last used and prevents the Pokémon from using it. The seal will be removed when it arrives on the next floor.}} |It has the move the enemy last used Sealed, which prevents the Pokémon from using it. The seal will be removed when you go to the next floor.}} |} |} In the anime In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Torment is the only non-Shadow move introduced in Generation III that hasn't been used in the Pokémon Adventures . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=無理取鬧 假指控 |zh_cmn=無理取鬧 / 无理取闹 假指控 |nl=Kwelling |fi=Piina |fr=Tourmente |de=Folterknecht |el=Βασανιστήριο |it=Attaccalite |ko=트집 Teujip |pt_br=Tormento Atormentar (TCG) |pt_eu=Tormento |sr=Mučenje |es=Tormento }} de:Folterknecht es:Tormento fr:Tourmente it:Attaccalite ja:いちゃもん zh:无理取闹（招式）